Right Girl
by oftheSOUL
Summary: The story takes place after Regionals. After spending a night together, Rachel takes off and deals with the consequences on her own. Puck/Rachel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Glee, though I wish I owned Lea Michele's voice!

New Directions had just finished their Journey medley at regional's and were celebrating backstage when they realized that Rachel and Quinn were nowhere to be found. Just then, Rachel came bursting into the room in a state of panic.

"Guys, Quinn's in labor. She's in my car right now but she wanted me to come and tell you guys since we left our phones here." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The rest of the glee club looked at each shocked. None of them knew how to deal with it.

"Puck and Finn you guys go. We'll go after they announce the winners since there's only a bus here and Rachel took Quinn," Mr. Schue said, solving the problem. Puck and Finn rushed out the door with Rachel as she guided them to her car.

"Quinn, how's the baby? Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked his panic ever so clear.

"No way, Berry! I'm not letting you drive while Quinn is in labor. You drive like a grandma!" Puck said from the backseat. Rachel gasped in shock.

"I'll have you know Noah that birth is a long process. She will not be giving birth in the car so there is no reason why the momentum of my driving has to be in question." Puck rolled his eyes and was about to say something but stopped when he heard Quinn wince.

"Please Rachel; I will say this as nicely as I can. Floor it or Puck is driving!" Puck smirked but the thought was pushed aside when his head jerked backward as Rachel accelerated the car. She sped her way through the streets and barely came to a complete stop at stop signs. They arrived to the hospital 15 minutes later. Finn picked up Quinn rushing her into the hospital while Rachel and Puck trailed behind. Never in Rachel's mind had she ever thought that she would be driving Puck, Finn and Quinn to the hospital for the birth of their baby girl. In all honesty, Rachel wasn't over Finn fully. She accepted the fact that even though Quinn's baby wasn't his, he was still going to be there for Quinn. She accepted the fact that he broke her heart on more than one occasion. And she was slowly accepting the fact that no matter what she did nothing would get in the way of his love for Quinn. Finn and Quinn were rushed off to labor and delivery leaving Puck and Rachel out in the waiting room. She looked over at Puck and placed her small hand on his shoulder squeezing him for comfort.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He gave her a small smile but before he could respond, Finn walked back into the waiting room as white as a ghost.

"She wants you Rachel. She said I couldn't handle it," Finn said taking a seat beside Puck. Their friendship wasn't the same as it was before but they were on okay terms for the baby and for Quinn. Rachel laughed, got up and made her way into the delivery room.

"Hey," Rachel said taking the seat beside Quinn and holding her hand. She never thought that this would be the result of sophomore year; her best friend being her former tormenter. After the baby gate drama, Rachel was the only one who didn't betray Quinn. Santana crossed Quinn off as one of her friends when she was kicked out of the cheerios, and Brittany just followed alone. Everyone else in her life, like her popularity, soon faded out but Rachel was there still offering the olive branch of friendship. Rachel even invited Quinn to live with her since her fathers who loved her weren't home 90% of the time. Quinn accepted after the fall out and the two became really close after that.

"I need you to be in here with me Rach. Finn's just… you know Finn. One look and he'll be on the ground." Rachel nodded, the two of them bursting into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." Rachel seemed to laugh a little bit more at this.

"K Quinny I'll be back. I'm just going to tell Finn and Puck that you're fine." After getting Quinn's nod of approval, Rachel walked outside to alleviate Finn of his birthing coach duties and then brought them back into the room with her. The four of them stayed like that for a while in silence. Puck was too caught up with the fact that they were giving away his little girl.

_God, I feel more like my deadbeat dad than ever _Puck though. As if she was reading his mind, Rachel grabbed a hold of hand and gave it a strong squeeze. He smiled back at her. He would never tell anyone but Rachel Berry was kinda cool. She was there for him, and she seemed to be able to read him like a book. He liked that. He took back the things he said to her that day on the bleachers. Sure, they weren't friends before but now he couldn't imagine how he would go on without her friendship. Just then, a nurse guided Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club into the room.

"This room has totally overfilled its maximum capacity, but I thought that you guys would like to have a moment. Please be quiet and I'll give you guys 5 quick minutes." Everyone thanked her as she made her way out.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Quinn asked excitedly. Ever since she's been given that epidural, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Rachel laughed at the thought.

"Guys, I'm sorry to inform you…" Mr. Schue said pausing for effect, "but you're going to have to heal fast because we have Nationals to go too!" Everyone cheered with excitement as the group gathered into a large group hug around Quinn. The nurse came back in with a stern look.

"C'mon guys, keep it down!"

"Sorry," Mr. Schue said. Everyone started to calm themselves when Quinn got another contraction.

"Um, I think we should go," Mercedes muttered. The group agreed and began crowding the door to leave. As excited as they were for Quinn, they did not want to see her pop the baby out in front of them. Puck, Finn and Rachel spent the next few hours rotating their shifts of taking care of Quinn while trying to catch up on sleep. Puck's shift was always the shortest but there was reason for it. Both he and Quinn felt extremely guilty around each other's presence because it only reminded them of the pending adoption. Once they were fully rested, they all stayed in Quinn's room to calm her from the stress of child birth. The contractions were coming faster and lasting a whole lot longer. Minutes later, the obstetrician and midwives arrived, kicking Finn and Puck out in the process.

"Okay Quinn, you're 10 centimeters dilated, it's time to start pushing." Quinn nodded as Rachel held onto her hand. She was shaking as she pushed with all of her might.

"I can't do it Rach," she said between tears.

"Yes, you can Quinn! You've been a trooper all this time. Just a few more pushes and you'll be greeted with your precious baby girl." Within minutes, the sound of Quinn's screaming was drowned out by a loud, wailing cry.

"Congratulations Quinn! 4:26 a.m., we welcome your beautiful baby girl." Rachel and Quinn both began crying as they hugged each other tightly. The nurses cleaned off the baby, placed the small hat on her head, and then placed her in Quinn's arms.

"She is so beautiful," Rachel said. Quinn nodded barely holding back her tears.

"I feel like I love her so much." Rachel looked at Quinn sadly.

"If you want to keep her Quinn, you still can." Quinn shook her head.

"I love her, but as selfish as it sounds I know that if I keep her, I'll end up resenting her for holding my life back. I don't want to be stuck in Lima Rach, and that's what happens to every teen mom." Rachel nodded because she understood how she felt. She knew Quinn had dreams of going away from Lima and making something of herself. The doctors finished up with Quinn and then transferred her into another room. Whilst they were doing that, Quinn handed Rachel the baby so that she can show Finn and Puck before the adoption agency came. Rachel walked out cooing the pink bundle of joy.

"Hey little girl, I would like to introduce you to your fathers," Rachel said getting the attention of Finn and Puck. Finn walked over to Rachel and played with the small newborn's fingers. Puck stayed in place in the chair afraid that if he saw the baby he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Noah, would you like to see her?" Rachel asked. Noah shook his head trying to fight back the tears. Rachel nodded her head, fully understanding.

"Finn, why don't you take her back into Quinn's room?" Finn's smile was beaming as she placed the baby in his arms. He made his way into Quinn's recovery room cooing and singing to the baby. Rachel walked over to Puck and sat beside him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Look, I know you're going to say something about me not wanting to see the baby, but I just can't okay? I don't want you to pressure me Rach." She pulled his head to the crook of her neck and rubbed small circles on his back as he cried the tears he'd been trying to hide.

"Listen Noah, I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop. By putting her up for adoption, you are not being like your father. You're doing what's best for your kid and that's something your dad has never done."He didn't respond; he just grabbed onto her like he needed her to live. He usually never cried in public, it was totally unbadass of us but under the circumstances, he just didn't care.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rachel asked trying to get him away from the hospital. She knew it was only making him feel worse. He nodded and she led him back to her car. She drove to the clearing that she usually went to whenever she needed to have some alone time. It was an open field of grass and wildflowers that no one knew about. She had discovered it by accident one day when she was lost in the woods during a family camping trip. Rachel pulled out the large blanket she kept in her trunk for times she came here and led Puck to her favorite spot.

"I always go here when I need to be alone." She laid the blanket on the floor. Puck sat down spreading his arms open wide signaling Rachel to come sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence looking up at the stars.

"I think this is the longest you've ever been quiet," Puck said trying to break the silence. She slapped him gently on the arm while laughing because he was probably right.

"I can be quiet if I want to," Rachel protested. He just laughed and pulled her in closer.

"I like having you in my arms again." Rachel tried to hide her shock. She was pretty sure he was in love with Quinn yet here they were in each other's arms staring at the stars. _Maybe I was wrong about you Noah; maybe there can be something between us. _She shook the idea from her head.

"I like it too. I miss it," she said, "Listen, I know you don't want to talk about this but I think that you should." Puck shrugged.

"I never imagined that I could do this. Ever since I found out that Quinn was pregnant… I don't know. Here I was, this badass throwing people in dumpsters, ditching class, throwing slushie facials and now I'm like this puppet! I never realized that I could ever love someone so much. She makes me want to change who I am and become a better person."

"Oh," Rachel said feeling a pang of jealousy. Of course he was in love with Quinn, everyone loved Quinn. Puck looked down and noticed the sad expression on Rachel's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Rach; I can see something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's just… Why does everyone always fall for Quinn? What does she have that I don't have?" He looked at her wide-eyed realizing that she mistook what he had said.

"Rachel, look I-"

"It's okay Noah."

"No Rachel, listen! I didn't mean it the way you thought. I know I've been a jerk to you. I know lately you've been really close to Quinn, Finn, and I and helping us get through this baby gate drama. If I had you again, I would never let you go because I love you. I know you're still hurt that Finn seems to always be running back to Quinn but that doesn't mean that she's any better or worse than you. I don't see how you can't see what an ass he really is. When I was talking about loving someone I was talking about that beautiful baby that's probably in Finn's arms right now." Rachel looked at Noah with surprise for two reasons. One, it was probably the most he's ever spoken in his entire existence. Two, he had just said he loved her.

"Yo-you love me?" It was then that Puck realized that he had pulled a Rachel Berry and said more than he was supposed to. Puck shrugged playing it off like it wasn't so important. Being the first one to say I love you to a chick as crazy as Berry and who had feelings for Finn was the last thing he ever thought he would do.

"Yeah, sure," he said trying to regain his badassness. Rachel smiled brightly at him.

"Noah, I am going to kiss you now." Puck gave his typical smirk and cocked his eyebrow causing Rachel to giggle right before making her way to his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but then slowly became filled with passion and longing.

"Noah, we can't do this… You just had a kid."

"We _can_ do this Rachel. Why should we be miserable while they live in their perfect bliss?" Rachel thought for a moment; he did have a point. Allowing her lust to take over, she smiled and pulled him into a more aggressive kiss.

"I want you Noah," Rachel moaned. Puck couldn't help it; he felt himself harden at the sound of her moan.

"Tell me when to stop Rachel, we don't have to go all the way. I know this is not how you pictured your first time."

"I want to Noah. I don't care about the candles, the flowers any of it. I just want you." He deepened the kiss upon hearing her request. That night they made love twice before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Review please! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Puck woke up the next morning to the sound of chirping birds. He looked down at Rachel who was sleeping peacefully. She was cuddled in his arms and he couldn't help but realize how truly beautiful she was. Sure she drove him crazy most of the time, but it was a good crazy. He continued looking at her with admiration.

"Please stop staring at me. It's pretty freaky," a small voice said from underneath him. He laughed to see Rachel rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"Let's get you home Berry. It's almost noon; you dads are probably freaking out." Rachel nodded. She got up first and held out her hands to help Noah get up. Her fathers came back home from their business to help Quinn through the labor and adoption. They made their way to the Puck's house in silence. The morning after was definitely the most awkward; it wasn't even this awkward when she broke up with him the first time.

"Umm, I'll call you," he said getting out of the car. She nodded sadly feeling ashamed of herself. She didn't want to be one of those girls that he kept on the side and used whenever he wanted to get laid.

_I've so got to talk to Quinn_ she thought to herself as she watched him make his way to the doorway. She pulled out of the Puckerman driveway and ended up in the hospital parking lot a few minutes later. She took a few breaths inward as she rested her head against the steering wheel. The previous night was probably one of the most remarkable times she ever had in her sixteen years of life but after everything in the morning, she didn't know what to think.

Puck ran into his room, showered and changed into a new set of clothes. Everything was running so fast in his head. He just told Rachel he loved her. He just made love to Rachel; he was never that gentle or loving in bed as he was with her. To top it off, he was just about to lose his daughter. He groaned in frustration for feeling like such a girl. He got into his car and drove back to the hospital to check up on Quinn. When he reached the door to her room, he recognized one voice in particular, Rachel's.

"He actually told you he loved you," Quinn asked. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was excited. After all, Quinn has been pushing him to tell Rachel how he felt for months.

"Yeah, and it was romantic. It was nothing like how I thought my first time would be but everything I expected." Quinn giggled as she asked Rachel to clarify herself.

"I thought that my first time would be with someone I was in a long, committed relationship with. I thought there would be a bed, some lit candles, music, rose petals, music and all of that jazz but it was none of it, just me and him. Yet, the feeling was there. It was a feeling of lust and love and passion and oh my god Quinn, you should know how it feels." Quinn blushed but shook her head.

"Trust me Rachel, when Puck and I did it, it was nothing more than a drunken mistake." Puck winced at that a little but then he knew it was true so he couldn't hold it against his baby mama. He was pulled from his thoughts when a male voice intruded on the conversation.

"Rachel, I hardly think this is the time and place to be talking about this. It's really insensitive considering the fact that Quinn just had a baby with this guy who gave you the best-" That must be Rachel's dad; he was the one who really despised him for his reputation and for getting Quinn pregnant.

"Please don't finish that sentence. It's already weird enough that subjects such as these are so easily discussed around and your presences."

"Rachel, I'm just saying. The boy is bad news. What are you going to do? Establish a long distance relationship while you're in Julliard studying? Is he going to move to New York since obviously after high school you plan to go study there and then pursue a career in Broadway there," he said. Yep, that was definitely Rachel's dad. He was always worried about Rachel's career and studies.

"Daddy can you tell him to be reasonable. I'm still a sophomore. Why must everything I do have to be in some sort of five year plan?" Rachel was clearly getting upset by where how the conversation turned with her parents; he could tell by the high pitch of her voice.

"Guys, I don't think this is the proper place to be discussing this. We're here to ensure that Quinn and the adoption process are okay. Now that the adoption is final, we can't wait to get you home Quinn." Puck got out of there as quickly as he could. Was he going to hold Rachel back from all of her dreams if they really fell in love? Most importantly, the adoption process was done? He ran towards the nursery to sneak a peek at his daughter. When he walked over to the crib that said "Baby girl Fabray" he saw that it was empty.

"May I help you?" the attending nurse asked.

"Yeah, baby Fabray?"

"Oh! That little cutie, her adoptive parents came. They finished up all the tests and paperwork and left with her. Puck's heart sank to the ground. He never even saw his daughter.

"Okay thanks," he said hurriedly making his way to the car. He didn't want to go home; he was too frustrated. He never even wanted to give her up in the first place. It was all for Quinn! Everything he did was all for her. He groaned and slammed his fists against the steering wheel. The hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he sped through the streets. He finally got home a few hours later and stayed cooped up in his room. He didn't care, he had a right to feel like a pansy and not feel the need to be a bad ass.

The next day, all the glee kids returned to school with the exception of Quinn and Finn, who decided that it was best to have someone stay with her. Rachel walked over to Puck with a smile on her face. They didn't talk all of Sunday but she didn't want to leave this like they were.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck grunted. Rachel frowned at his tone of voice; it wasn't a tone of friendliness or love. It was the same way he talked to her when he was being the jerk who slushied her constantly. Not even the way he said Berry was the same. It used to be a light-hearted 'I know it annoys you so I'll keep saying it' kind of Berry but this Berry was the opposite. It was an 'I don't care about you; we're not friends' kind of Berry.

"I think we need to talk about the other night," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, it was hot; I'll admit that, but it was wrong. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just looking for a good lay since I hadn't had any since I found out Quinn got pregnant. We can totally do it again if you want." He knew what he said was harsh but he felt like he had no choice after hearing her dad rip her head off for even thinking about dating him. He already messed up Quinn's future and the future of his daughter, he didn't want to do that to her either. Surely, she would understand. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she smacked him hard across the face.

"You are such a jerk Puck!" she yelled stomping away. He cringed at the way she said Puck. The rest of the football team came over and surrounded him.

"Don't worry Puck; we'll take care of her." He grunted and walked away hitting a locker as he passed. Kurt and Mercedes, who were in the hallway at the time, made their way to the bathroom where they found Rachel sitting on the sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out.

"Girl, what was that all about?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, usually I wouldn't care about any of your diva fits but this one seemed serious. What happened?"

"H-h-h-he p-played me. I-I-I can't believe I trusted him. I thought he was different, that he changed," she said through sniffs.

"Rachel, I can't understand what you're saying," Kurt asked. Concern was evident in his voice.

"After Quinn had the baby and Finn and Quinn spent some time together, No-Puck and I went to this place where I usually go to be alone. I thought it would help him so I took him there. We were sitting looking at the stars and talking about stuff and he said he loved me." Rachel scoffed. "I really believed him you know? He had this look of sincerity and I believed him. God what an idiot I am!"

"Shhh, you're not an idiot," Mercedes said pulling Rachel in close to her. Truthfully after everything Glee club had gone through, they were like a family, sick and twisted but a family all the same.

"You just fell for his charm. That does not make you stupid," Kurt said joining in the group hug on Rachel's other side.

"Today, I walked over to him and asked him if we could talk and he just told that he didn't mean anything he said. He said he was just looking for a good lay since he hadn't had one in months."

"I'm going to deck him!" Mercedes said in anger.

"You all think that I was still hung up on Finn and all of this time and even though it hurt when he and Quinn got back together; I moved on. Then Puck and I got closer through the last few months of Quinn's pregnancy and I started to feel like I felt when we were dating and this time I wasn't even imagining Finn. He's hurt me a lot over the past years but I've never felt this kind of hurt before."

"C'mon let's take you to the choir room. You don't need anyone to see you like this," Kurt said helping Rachel up with the assistance of a very angry Mercedes. They made their way to the choir room carefully blocking her from all the onlookers. Santana and Brittany followed closely behind. Once they were in the safety of the choir room, Santana broke the silence.

"I heard you slapped Puck," Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Nice Rach, I've wanted to do that for a long time!" It wasn't until she really looked at Rachel that she noticed how torn up the usually peppy girl looked. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on here," Santana demanded.

"Well, we followed them into the choir room so that you can congratulate Rachel for giving Puck what he deserves. Duh Santana, we were just talking about this," Brittany said. Rachel giggled and instructed Mercedes and Kurt to tell them what happened. Kurt and Mercedes perked up and started filling Santana and Brittany on the latest gossip between the fellow glee clubbers. Once they finished, Santana and Brittany looked at Rachel with sympathy.

"I hope you left a mark on that jerk. That's douchey even for him," she said. Rachel just sighed.

"Can we not talk about this? I just want everything to go back to normal." The rest of the glee kids agreed. One by one, they each left the room after making sure that Rachel was calm. She stayed in the choir room a while longer and started playing with the keys of the piano. She began playing a familiar melody. Closing her eyes, Rachel sang along. Puck walked past the choir room still heated about what went down with Rachel earlier. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"_When you told me that I was a star in the sky, baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere, it was perfectly clear 'cause forever was all that I heard.  
And every little kiss from your tender lips couldn't have been a lie.  
I fell hard over head without a safety net,  
and I don't understand this goodbye." _

Rachel couldn't help but let the tears fall as she continued to sing the lyrics. She didn't want to pretend like she was brave anymore and now in the sanctity of the choir room, she didn't care. The truth was no matter how much she denied it, it hurt. __

Was I the only one who fell in love? 

_There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one, in love?_

As I walk down the hall, see the place on the wall,  
where the picture of us used to be.  
I fight back those tears, because I still feel you here.  
How could you walk out so easily?  
And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.  
And all these broken dreams and all these memories are killing me inside.

_Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one?  
Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?  
Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.  
Help me, because I still don't want to believe._

She held the last note for a while before letting out a sob. The song captured everything that Rachel felt.

_Shit Puckerman, you blew it._


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and Rachel and Puck were still not talking to one another. They floated idly by each other in the hall, in classes they shared and even in rehearsal. They kept any talking they needed to do at a minimal. The rest of the glee kids were beginning to worry. None of them had ever seen two people in a deeper funk than Rachel and Puck.

"We need to do something guys! It's been three months already and they're looking more and more depressed every day," Mercedes said.

"Yeah guys, I have to agree. Last night when I came home from Cheerios practice, Rachel was just lying there in _sweats_. She wasn't doing anything, not watching TV, not singing, not reading, nothing! She just stared at the ceiling all night until dinner," Quinn added. Shortly after being released from the hospital and losing her baby weight, Quinn had begged for her position back. Ms. Sylvester who always regarded Quinn in a respectable manner finally relented and gave her a spot on the Cheerios but not as the head cheerleader.

"Yeah, and yesterday when we were playing Call of Duty, Puck died within the fifth round and he always gets passed that easily. He didn't even yell or throw his controller, he just sat there," Finn said. Mike and Matt nodded in agreement. The fellow glee clubbers nodded thinking of a solution.

"Well let's face it. As much as we say we don't care about each other, we do. We all became a family so if two people in our family are messed up then we need to do something to fix it," Santana said. Over the past few months, she shocked everyone in Glee with her attitude. She was one of the Cheerios that took pleasure in taunting the Glee kids before, but she was also one of the first to accept the fact that they were a family.

"How about we like get Rachel a puppy," Brittany added. The rest of the group looked towards her motioning her to continue. "Well, because when my sister broke up with her husband, she bought a puppy. Something about not being able to reproduce, but why would she want to break up with her husband over produce." Santana looked at her best friend wondering where the girl's head was at times.

"You know that's actually a good idea though. We all know how dedicated Rachel is. If we find her something else to dedicate her time to then she will forget about Puck eventually," Artie replied. The rest of the group took a moment to consider this option.

"But what about Puck?" Tina asked.

"Puck is just Puck. He'll realize eventually that he made a mistake and will own up to it but he takes a long time to realize," Mike added.

"Alright then, Operation Get Rachel and Puck out of Their Funk is undergo," Kurt finished. They all agreed and separated to their respective groups.

Rachel skipped school much to Quinn's surprise and protest. Once she saw that she was fighting a losing battle, she agreed and went to school without Rachel by her side. As usual, Rachel's dads weren't home; they went back to their mini vacations and business trips a few weeks after Quinn got out of the hospital and reacquainted herself with her past life. Finally alone, Rachel moved around uncomfortably on the couch and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Three months had passed since the last time she really spoke to Puck. Three months had passed and she never got her period. Rachel was never late. Sure she was tired all the time and had constant mood swings, but that was just because she was overdoing it. She wasn't experiencing anything out of the blue. She had no morning sickness, so she possibly couldn't be pregnant. She fought with herself back and forth and finally decided that she had enough. She got into her car and drove as far as she could.

She drove for what felt like hours until she reached a town close enough to Lima but far enough that she was sure no one would recognize her. She walked into the local drugstore and picked up five pregnancy tests. She looked down as the cashier rang her up muttering words of "poor girl, she's so young, what a waste." Rachel could feel the anger bubbling inside of her but held back from saying anything because she was not a waste, she was going to get out of cow town and be a star.

She made her way to a local fast food restaurant and ran into the restroom. She drank a liter of water after leaving the drugstore and she felt like she was going to explode. While waiting for the results, Rachel began crying uncontrollably. She was not the kind of girl to be crying in a bathroom of a restaurant. She was certainly not the kind of girl to get knocked up at 16 but here she was an absolute contradiction to everything that she was not supposed to be. Minutes passed and she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. When her cell phone timer finally went off, she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror trying to regain her composure.

"You're just overreacting Berry. You're just overworked and heartbroken and stressed; that's why you're late," she said trying to reassure herself. It was then that she looked down at the five pregnancy tests that betrayed everything she just said.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel tried not to panic. It wasn't good for her or for the baby. Even though, she did not want to be a teenage mother, she most definitely did not want to abort her baby that was made out of love even if it was just for one night. So she did what she thought was best. She sped her way home and started packing as quickly as she could. She wrote Quinn a quick letter and then walked out of her childhood home for good.

Puck knew everyone was worried about him and Rachel but he didn't want them to be, at least not for him. Rachel, on the other hand, was hurting just as much as he was and every single time he saw a tear come down her cheek, he felt like punching something. Her father was right about him. Everyone was right about him. He was nothing but a Lima loser and she deserved someone so much more than that, someone who could give her the stars. Just then, he felt small hands pushing him forcefully towards the choir room where the rest of the glee kids and Mr. Schue were waiting. When the shock went away, he looked up see Quinn who gave him a deathly glare.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For this, you jackass! I got home last night and she wasn't there. She was gone!" She shoved a small folded up piece of paper in his hand. "Read it!" He carefully unfolded the paper and immediately recognized Rachel's writing.

"_Dear Quinn, I know I owe everyone an explanation as to where I am and what I've done but I couldn't stay here anymore. Not in Lima, not with him." _He grimaced at the part. She left because of him. He could feel his heart breaking as he continued reading the letter._ "I'm safe, I promise. My parents raised a practical girl. I have money, I am fine. Don't worry about moving or anything Quinn; my dads love you as a daughter and frankly with me gone I think they'll need you around. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for leaving them and hanging them out to dry. I wish you all the best at Nationals. Please tell Daddy and Dad not to worry. I know what I'm doing; I wouldn't leave if it wasn't for the best for me. Most of all take care of Noah for me. Love, Rachel"_

"S-Sh-She left?" Puck asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Half of the group was looking at him sympathetically while the other half was glaring at him.

"Why'd you do it Puck? Did you really hate her that much?" Quinn asked as tears made their way to the surface of her eyes. He couldn't blame her; Rachel was her rock when things got hard.

"I didn't mean to okay!" Puck yelled, "I love her; I love her so much it hurts to not be around her. The day after the baby was born I went back to the hospital and I heard you guys talking. I heard her dad start in on her about her future and career and I realized I can't hold her back all of that. I can't do to her what I did to the baby, to you! She worked so hard and she's going places. I'm not! I'm always going to be the Lima loser!" He was angry by all means but he never meant to throw the chair across the room. The group and Mr. Schue jumped back in surprise. Everyone was shocked by Puck's declaration of love for Rachel and they immediately felt guilty for not noticing the self loathing feelings Puck harbored inside.

"Oh Puck," Quinn said sadly as she gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." Everyone else joined in the hug.

"It's going to be okay Puck. She'll find her way back home," Tina said.

"Like they say if you love someone let them go, if they come back you know it's meant to be," Matt said. Everyone looked at him completely floored by the romantic quote he just recited. He shrugged and hugged everyone tighter.

"Where did she go? How is she going to survive? She doesn't have any money! She doesn't have any protection. Heck she may slap hard, but she doesn't know how to protect herself," Puck said thinking of every possible scenario that could go wrong.

"Puck calm down. When Rachel turned 16, the first of her two trust funds was transferred over to her and it is a whole lot of money. Enough money to last until she turns 21. Something about her dads wanting to see how she would use spend the money now to make sure she was responsible enough for the second she would get after she finished Julliard. Anyways, I'm getting off the subject. Rachel is smart. She'll choose somewhere that's safe and clean," Quinn said trying to calm him down. He nodded. For the rest of practice, the kids just sat around wondering what they were going to do without their star.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel didn't have a clue where she was going to live; all she knew was that she had to get as far away from Lima and the state of Ohio as she possibly could. So she booked a ticket to Seattle, Washington. She didn't know why she decided to go there since she's never been before but she saw pictures of it during geography class and has wanted to go there ever since. She quickly placed all of her luggage into the cab and asked him to take her to the airport. She was worried because she knew that Quinn would eventually get home soon enough so needed to get out of there as quick as possible.

The flight to Seattle was the most nerve-wrecking five hours of her life. She didn't fully think her plan through. She didn't think how she was going to get around without her car, and she didn't know where she was going to go after the airport. Nevertheless, she had to be brave. She made her way out the airport to hail a taxi after gathering all of her luggage together. The taxi driver smiled at her as he helped place her luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Where to?" he asked getting into the driver seat. She really didn't know.

"Is there a place that lets minors stay?" He looked at her curiously. He must have thought she was running away from home. Technically, he was right but Rachel didn't see it that way.

"I know a good inn ran by a friend of mine. I'll see what I can do," he said. Rachel nodded and muttered thanks. They drove around in silence before he pulled up to this beautiful, Victorian inn.

"This is the Indigo Inn. My friend Jo owns it. ," he said. At that moment, a beautiful woman in her thirties with dark hair came out with a smile on her face.

"Dan, I thought I heard you," she said hugging him. He laughed and shortly introduced the two girls.

"This is Joanne but everyone calls her Jo. Jo this is… Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Rachel, Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you," she said extending her hand to shake Jo's. She kindly accepted and gave her a welcoming smile.

"She just flew into Seattle and she needs a place to stay but she's underage," the taxi driver who was identified as Dan said.

"Oh, how about we come in and have a talk Rachel. Dan, are you staying?" He shook his head and said that he still had to work unlike some people who had it easy. Jo rolled her eyes at him and waved him away. The two of them brought Rachel's luggage to Jo's office.

"So what brings you out here to Seattle?" Jo asked.

"I just needed a change in scenery. Ohio wasn't good to me," Rachel said sadly. Jo nodded her head and leaned back against her chair.

"So, how far along are you?" Rachel's eyes opened wide as Jo's words made it to her ears.

"Three months. H-how'd you know?" Jo moved away from her seat across the desk and took the seat next to Rachel's.

"Call it intuition; I just wanted to say I've been there. You're not going to be judged. I got pregnant when I was 18, and I ran away from my strict parents. I had nowhere to go granted I did stay in the same state," she said smiling at Rachel. Rachel just sat there listening as everything sank in. She got pregnant as a teen too, but she looked so happy with her life.

"Did you keep the baby?" Rachel asked. Jo nodded.

"I came to Seattle, and I stayed at an inn with this really nice lady. She gave me a job and a room here. Ever since then I've been running inns," she said. Rachel took in what Jo said to her. She had a baby and she was happy. It made Rachel's heart beat faster but she quickly pushed the thought aside. "So I'm going to extend the offer to you. My daughter usually works as the front desk attendant but she's in college now so she won't be returning for a while. Do you want to take the position?" Rachel nodded happily.

"Thank you so much Jo!" Rachel said getting up and hugging her tightly. She normally wouldn't hug people that she just met but this was an exception. She only met Jo a few minutes ago but this woman gave Rachel a sense of trust.

"So let's get you to your room. You can get settled today, eat, and rest up. You'll start work tomorrow." Rachel nodded as the two of them made their way to the room in the back of the inn. It was never used because visitors felt like the room was too far away from the hustle and bustle of the front of the inn. The room was absolutely breathtaking. It was simple yet elegant at the same time. The room was quite large and it held a queen sized bed with white linens, pillows and comforter boxed in a cream colored bed frame. The walls were an off white color which complimented the hard wood floors. Once alone, Rachel started to unload her clothes into the cream colored Victorian dresser and hung her delicate clothes in the closet. She placed her shoes on the floor of the closet and hid her luggage in the darkest corner. After fully unpacking, Rachel drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Puck was a worried mess. It had been two weeks since Rachel's disappearance and no one heard anything from her. Quinn called Rachel's dads but it was no use. They were clearly upset that their daughter had just up and ran away. They came home and did nothing but argue. It made living there so tense that Quinn was staying at Santana's even though Rachel's parents told her it was okay.

"This is your fault!" Aaron, Rachel's dad, yelled out to Puck. Ever since Rachel left, he and Quinn had been visiting everyday to see if they heard some news. They were usually tolerable to him because of Quinn but since she had an extended Cheerios practice that day, he was alone.

"Don't say that Aaron. It's not his fault that Rachel left. She has a working mind of her own," Seth said trying to keep the peace.

"How can you say that, Seth? I warned her. I warned her he was a bad guy. Did she listen? No! Because you always tell her to follow her heart. Look what that did for her. She's gone now because she followed her heart," he said using air quotes at the last bit. The two males started bickering back and forth as Noah sat there with his head in his hands. He couldn't take anymore. The constant fighting was making everything so much worse. He jumped up.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, with all due respect can you guys please shut up!" Puck said very frustrated. Her parents froze, opening their mouths to speak but closing it right after. "I know what you think of me. I got Quinn pregnant. I had sex with a lot of girls and cougars. I got in a lot of fights. Those are all true but that's who I was. That's not who I am today. Your daughter taught me that. She saw past the hard exterior that was Puck and saw me as Noah, the real person. I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and without her here these past two weeks, my heart feels like it's going to burst. Everyone is broken up about this. Your arguing is not making things better and when she comes home to see you two like this, it'll just break her heart." When he saw her fathers exchanging glances, he immediately looked down. He definitely overstepped his boundary. Right as he was about to say something, he was interrupted by Seth, the calmer Berry patriarch.

"You're right Noah. We're sorry. We know that this is hard on all of us." Puck nodded and stood up.

"I should go but can you please tell me if you hear anything." Her parents agreed and let him out the door. Puck got home frustrated with himself. If her parents didn't hate him before they would most certainly hate him now. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and began to do what Rachel would have suggested him to do if she were here. He started to sing.

_Look up, the stars are fading and I am still here waiting  
to see you again, be with you my friend.  
When the moon is gone forever, I hope you're up there somewhere  
I'll see you again, be with you my friend._

'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything, we can be anything.  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems, you're only in my dreams

Look out across the water faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care  
But just can't be there swear that I will see you someday  
I have to find a way to show you I care even if you're not there

So I'm following the road to where you are  
The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are  


Puck was so angry whilst playing the song. He was angry at himself for acting so stupidly, at Rachel for leaving, at his dad from leaving, at her parents for arguing, at Quinn for being so selfish, and at the baby because he wasn't good enough for her.

_My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes you don't know what you do  
And I need you tonight I'll fall asleep and it's alright  
Close my eyes and I'll be by your side_

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

Once he finished playing, he slammed his guitar onto the floor over and over again not caring that his most prized possession was breaking apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took so long. I was going through the very slow process of re-reading and re-editing this story. **

"C'mon Rachel get up," Jo said shaking Rachel gently. It took a while for Rachel to feel at home in Seattle. It was a much faster pace environment than her home in Lima. The big city atmosphere, the cold weather and the transportation were all new things that she had to adjust to. The inn quickly became a safe haven for Rachel.

"Just a few more minutes please?"

"Rachel Berry, if you are serious about your education you get up right now." Rachel groaned and finally sat up in her bed. "Good, I see we're on the same page here. Maria is coming here in 15 minutes and you know how she feels about waiting."

"I'm up," Rachel mumbled rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"Get dressed," Jo said before walking out of the room. Rachel sat on her bed for a few minutes longer before finally getting up to start her day. She patted the small baby bump with a smile on her face. As terrified as she was about the baby growing inside of her, she couldn't help but love it already. Putting on a flowing white tank top and a pair of stretch jeans, Rachel made her way to the study just as Maria walked through the door. Jo had been accommodating to Rachel's need of an education so every morning between 9-1 the study was blocked off so that she could be home schooled. Maria was an elder Hispanic woman who found retirement extremely lonely so she went back to work. The four hours passed slowly but Rachel was glad that she wasn't missing out on an education just because she was pregnant.

Shortly after finishing her class work, Rachel went back to her room to get ready for her shift at the inn. It was then that she noticed the flood on her undergarments. Rachel walked over to Jo; her face was as white as a ghost.

"Something's wrong," Rachel said; her voice was shaky with every word.

"Wait what? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a miscarriage." Her voice broke when she said the word miscarriage and before she knew it she was full on crying.

"What are you still doing here? Let's get you to your doctor," Jo said hurriedly. She began gathering her keys and yelling out orders to the other staff members who were on duty.

"But I don't have a doctor."

"Rachel, you've been here a month already and you haven't gone to an OB/GYN?" Rachel shook her head softly. "It's okay, we'll figure this out. Let's just take you to the ER." She nodded and followed Jo to her car. The two raced to the hospital; Rachel was crying hysterically over the thought of having a miscarriage. Jo quickly found parking and the two of them practically ran towards the entrance of the emergency room.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We think she might be having a miscarriage," Jo replied.

"A doctor will be with you shortly. Please fill out the information here." Rachel took the clipboard from the nurse's hand and rapidly started filling out the form in front of her. When she got to the insurance part of the form, she stopped. She wasn't sure what to write. Surely if she put her dads medical insurance they would find her, but if she didn't she had no insurance. Jo saw this and took the clipboard from Rachel's lap and started filling out the insurance information for her.

"But how…"

"I kinda figured you didn't have any insurance considering your situation. I put you on the inn's insurance policy just to make sure you're at least covered."

"Thank you so much Jo for everything you've done."

"It's really not a problem Rach. Like I said, I know what you're going through." A nurse called out Rachel's name shortly after. "I'll wait out here." Rachel nodded and followed the nurse into the hospital room. She quickly took Rachel's height and weight for the file and left her in the room to wait for the doctor. A few minutes later, a young female doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Rachel, my name is Dr. James. What seems to be the problem," she asked taking out a pen to write on the file.

"Well, I was changing and I noticed some blood and I read that bleeding while pregnant can be a sign of miscarriage." The doctor wrote down some words on the paper before looking back up at Rachel.

"Have you had any abdominal pains like cramps with that? Any dizziness?" Rachel shook her head no. "What about the flow of blood. Was it light or was it heavy?"

"It was light, but I usually have a light flow for my menstrual cycles anyway." Dr. James nodded and continued writing down what Rachel told her.

"Okay, it seems like you might have experienced some spotting which is extremely common in pregnancies but just to be on the safe side, I'll have a technician come and give you an ultrasound. Who is your primary OB/GYN?"

"I, I don't have one yet." The doctor looked at Rachel and then down at the small baby bump she was shielding with her hands. She nodded her head before picking up the phone.

"Hi Flora, this is Dr. James in the ER. I was wondering if you have any openings for a last minute appointment." She talked on the phone for a while exchanging information before finally ending the call.

"Okay, I'm going to send you to Dr. Barnes upstairs in the obstetrics and gynecology department. He'll do the ultrasound and all of that stuff. From the information you told me, it doesn't seem like you had a miscarriage. He's up there waiting for you now."

"Thank you," Rachel said gathering her stuff and walking back to the waiting room where Jo was.

"So is everything okay?" Jo asked. Rachel shrugged.

"The doctor told me to go see this doctor upstairs."

"So what are we waiting for," Jo said. She grabbed Rachel's hand and made her way towards the second floor. They walked over to the receptionist and informed her about her appointment.

"I'm going to need you to fill out these forms. It's just about family history, health, and that stuff. I know some of this may seem very personal but I promise you the more we know the more we can ensure a safe delivery." Rachel thanked the nurse as she stepped out of the room leaving Rachel to fill out the paperwork by herself. Shortly after she finished filling out the paper work, a nurse came out and called Rachel's name. She took her height and weight just like the nurse in the ER did earlier and sent her off to an empty room to wait. The doctor came in shortly after. She was in her mid-thirties and appeared friendly.

"Hi Rachel, my name is Dr. Barnes. Did you finish the paperwork?" she asked as she took a seat. Rachel nodded and handed her the forms. The doctor looked through the paperwork making notes of her own. "Rachel do you know anything about your mother's health history?" Rachel shook her head.

"I've never met her before so I don't know." The doctor just nodded.

"Okay, well it says here your last menstrual cycle was May 22, 2009, is that right?" Rachel nodded her head. "So that means you're about 17 weeks along but just to make sure, I need you to lie down so we can perform the ultrasound." Rachel did as she was told. The ultrasound cream was applied and for the first time, Rachel heard the heartbeat of her baby. She could've sworn that the baby was trying to make a harmony with her own heartbeat.

"Do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please," Rachel said looking at the monitor. She couldn't help the tears that were forming. It was overwhelming and sweet and she didn't deserve to be part of it.

"Congratulations Rachel, you have a girl." Rachel wiped the tears that were freely falling. She couldn't believe that a baby girl was inside of her. She looked over at the doctor who had a look of alarm on her face. Rachel couldn't help but be nervous.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked in panic.

"No, no there's nothing wrong it's just well... You're pregnant with twins." Rachel's eyes grew so wide it looked like it was going to pop out of socket. "Congratulations." The doctor's statement sounded more as a question.

"Wow," Rachel said taking a time to process this. Then a state of panic came over her. "Are they alright? I mean I'm pretty far in the pregnancy and I barely look like I'm showing. Aren't I supposed to look like a whale carrying twins?" The doctor laughed at Rachel's sudden change of mood.

"Oh don't worry honey, from the looks of the ultrasound it looks like they're both healthy. Sometimes you don't show and then the next two weeks later you find yourself having to buy maternity clothes. Both son and daughter are fine for the week they're at."

"Son and daughter? So they're going to be fraternal twins?" The doctor nodded her head. "Damn Puckerman and his potent sperm," Rachel muttered to herself.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rachel just laughed to herself.

"Nothing."

"Rachel I'm a bit worried about this being your first time at the doctor's office. You seriously could have put your children and yourself in harm. Luckily, your babies seem really healthy. Are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Oh yeah, I've taken prenatal vitamins before I was even pregnant to help my hair and nail development."

"Okay, well we're going to have to do a few tests today. I'm going to do a quick pap smear and then order Hepatitis B, HIV, and Rubella screen tests."

Rachel just nodded. The whole appointment was so much for her to take in. Not only was she pregnant; she was pregnant with twins and now she had to deal with all of the tests. Rachel finished shortly and was finally able to leave.

"Hey, how was it?" Jo asked.

"It was fine, you know she did the basic: blood tests, ultra sound, health history, found out I'm pregnant with twins, determined the due date, and all of that stuff."

"Wait wait, twins?" Rachel nodded. "Rachel, aren't you happy?" Rachel shook her head.

"Twins means twice the sadness, twice the loss and twice the number of kids that are out wondering where their real parents are."

"You know you don't have to do this right Rach?" Rachel nodded.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. I can never provide for them like a real family can. It's just all too overwhelming." She took it as a cue to not push the issue so they got into the car and went back home.

"Take it easy. I'll cover your shift for the day." Rachel thanked her and went up to her room. Jo knew that trying to smother Rachel with worry would only push her away more. Rachel slumped down on her bed and began to cry. She rubbed the small baby bump and for the first time in the whole pregnancy she felt the realness of the situation

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before she fell into a deep slumber.

**Review please** :)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since Rachel left and the glee club was still slowly adjusting to not having their lead vocalist there with them. The practice before Regionals was grueling but by the end, the remaining 11 members and Michelle, the new freshman that took Rachel's spot, were ready. The new addition to the glee club was hard to adjust to no matter how much time passed. She just didn't hold the natural drive and determination that Rachel had which was why Mr. Schue made it perfectly clear that she was only temporary until Rachel came back. Once she was back, Michelle would be put to the side as an alternate as to not throw off the choreography.

"Alright guys, you've come a long way and I just wanted to say that no matter what happens tomorrow, I'm proud of each and every one of you. You've all overcame diversity this year and you are all different people then when you first walked in. You might not see it, but I sure do," Mr. Schue said. Everyone gave him a sad smile. The sooner Regionals came, the faster glee ended and as much as most of them hated to admit it, they loved glee and their crazy glee director.

"Let's have a before Regionals sleep over!" Quinn burst out excitedly. Brittany immediately popped up next to her agreeing to the plan which in turn made Santana equally excited. Everyone else finally conceded with the exception of Puck.

"C'mon man. What else do you have to do?" Mike asked.

"I have a date with Ashley," he smirked. Everyone else rolled their eyes. Ever since Rachel left, Puck started a new relationship with a random cheerio that none of the glee members liked. She encouraged him to revert back into his old ways of throwing people to the dumpster and slushying people.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute," Quinn asked. Puck frowned but finally relented. After she had to go through hours of labor for his seed, how could he say no to her?

"What's up Q?"

"Funny, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. What's going on in that head of yours Puckerman?"

"The hell do you mean."

"You and Ashley. You're doing all of this again. You promised Rachel that you weren't going to slushy or bully anyone else after you got slushied, remember?"

"Well she left, didn't she?" His voice rose a little in anger. He was mad at himself and at her for leaving. With her gone, it was like the only person who ever believed in was gone. Ashley was just someone who he knew could take his mind off of Rachel and that was the only reason she still stayed around.

"Don't do this to yourself Puck. I know how hard these past couple weeks have been for you but don't go doing all of this to prove to everyone that you are a Lima loser like everyone says. You're not a Lima loser and I'm sorry that I called you that before. Rachel believes in you. Our daughter believes in you." His jaw tensed and relaxed at the mention of his daughter.

"Don't start this Quinn. She's been gone for three months now. She doesn't give a shit and she's not coming back."

"I'm going to start this. Get your act together Puck. You can't just keep sleeping with these incessant girls because Rachel's gone," she said before making her way back into the room.

"Who has an available house?" Finn asked.

"I do," Puck volunteered scratching the back of his head. Everyone looked at him surprised but eventually agreed when they saw Quinn give him a small smile of acknowledgement. And then it was settled. They were going to go to Puck's house after picking up their stuff from home.

"I can't believe Regionals is tomorrow. We've come so far," Mercedes buzzed as she moved around Puck's small kitchen with the rest of the glee girls.

"I know! We wouldn't be here without…" Brittany stopped once Santana elbowed her on the side, "Sorry." All the girls stood around sadly as they thought about their leader who was nowhere to be found.

"I actually miss the crazy," Tina said laughing at the memory. The rest of the girls joined in as they remembered distinct crazy Rachel moments.

"I really wish she was back home. I would give anything to hear her rant again," Quinn said sadly. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And the fact that stupid Puck has his even dumber ball and chain around all the time makes things even worse. Girl thinks that just because she nailed a football player that she can run her mouth off at cheerios practice," Santana said bitterly. Brittany and Quinn nodded in agreement. No one in glee liked Puck's new girlfriend because of what she was doing to Puck. It was as if all of the things Puck went through with Quinn and Rachel had vanished because of her. "She better not show her face here tonight."

"I know what you mean," Mercedes said.

"C'mon let's focus on getting the food together and not worry about Puck's girlfriend," Tina said. They continued pouring the chips into bowls and making drinks while joking about the good times; none of them wanting to touch on the subject of Rachel again.

Puck, Mike, Matt, Finn, Artie and Kurt, who was trying his hardest to fit in with the rest of the guys, sat around Puck's living room glued to the television set.

"Dude, you invited your girlfriend over?" Mike said smacking Puck behind the head.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to give up my time with her because you guys are so pussy whipped that you agreed to a slumber party with the rest of the girls. Sorry Kurt, no offense."

"None taken," Kurt said raising his hands in surrender. He was amused at how the boys were around each other when their girlfriends weren't present. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes but laughed because they knew it was true.

"Still dude once San sees her, she's going to piss off for the rest of the night. Thanks for screwing up my night," Matt said. Puck smirked.

"My pleasure Rutherford." Matt threw a pillow over at Puck's head in annoyance.

"Jerk," Matt pouted. Just then, the doorbell rang. Puck sprang out of his seat on the couch and ran over to get the door.

"Thanks for coming babe," Puck said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. The boys looked at each other amused. Every time they saw Ashley, it was like looking in the mirror of all of Puck's former flames. She was the same height as Mercedes, possessed the same porcelain skin tone as Quinn, the black tresses of Santana and the brown eyes of Rachel.

"Why didn't you answer my call earlier?" Ashley asked. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I had glee. You know that."

"Whatever," she said walking over to the couch. Puck followed in after her and sat beside her. The rest of the guys looked at each other and muttered insignificant greetings. At that moment, the kitchen door opened and the girls came out carrying the food for the night's festivities. They set the food on the table before making their way towards the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana said sharply to Ashley.

"This is my boyfriend's house; I'm welcome to be here. Not like you haven't been here on more than one occasion right Santana?" Santana began to lunge at her when she felt a pair of strong hands hold her back.

"It's not worth it San," Matt said. She looked at her boyfriend's eyes and nodded once she saw the warmness in them.

"You're lucky," Santana said glaring at her.

"C'mon let's just enjoy our time," Quinn said settling herself in Finn's arms.

"Let's play truth or dare! Santana says I'm good at that game," Brittany squealed. After a few moments of deliberation, everyone eventually agreed since there was nothing better to do.

"Alright I'll start. Quinn truth or dare?" Ashley asked. Quinn's eyes narrowed at the girl sitting beside Puck before replying with her answer.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked at Santana who was giving her an amusing look.

"Obviously, I'm not; I did have a baby with your boyfriend for that matter."

"Obviously, I'm not talking about your little love child. I'm talking about with Finn." Quinn laughed in Finn's arm as his own body vibrated with laughter.

"Seriously Ashley, what's your obsession with Quinn's sex life?" Santana said.

"I'm just curious is all. Besides, it's truth or dare for a reason."

"Finn and I have done it. My turn, Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to go outside and yell at the top of your lungs whatever comes to mind," Quinn said smirking. Mercedes smirked back as she got up from the circle, walked to Puck's front yard and yelled out, "I hate Ashley" to the whole neighborhood. She came back into the living room and gave a high five to Santana who was laughing uncontrollably. Ashley was glaring at Mercedes throughout the whole process.

"Finn, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kurt," Mercedes said giving a pat on her best friend's back. Kurt immediately perked up while Finn looked at Quinn unsure. She just gave him an amused shrug and nod. Finn got up from his seat and walked over to Kurt who stood up as well.

"Dude, you're like my bro. This doesn't change anything between us. I'm still with Quinn," Finn said. Kurt nodded because no matter how he felt for Finn before, they were practically brothers now. Finn bent down a little and kissed Kurt quickly on the mouth and went back to Quinn's side.

"I never said you needed to kiss him on the lips," Mercedes said laughing. Finn glared at her but eventually laughed along with her.

"Puck truth or dare."

"I'm not a wimp Hudson. Dare."

"I dare you to run around your neighborhood butt naked twice," Finn said leaning back against the couch. Puck just smirked as he got up from his seat.

"Been there done that. I suggest all of you who don't want to see my junk turn around now." All the guys and girls except Ashley and Santana who wasn't fazed by Puck's nudity turned around. Puck stripped down to his birthday suit and ran around his neighborhood cheering loudly as he did so. Everyone just laughed as they heard Puck's neighbors telling him to put some clothes on before they called his mother. Puck came back into the room, put on his clothes and sat there wearing his prominent smirk.

"Alright San, truth or dare."

"Dare." Puck gave Matt a wicked smile before getting up from his seat. He returned a few moments later with a can of whip cream.

"I want you to lick whip cream out of Rutherford's ear." Everyone looked at him like he was sick but Santana just shrugged. It wasn't like she hadn't done worse things before, i.e. Puck. She tilted Matt's head to the side, sprayed whip cream in his ear and started licking the whip cream seductively off his ear.

"Dude, I so did not want to see that," Mike said.

"I agree," Kurt and Mercedes said in unison. Santana just laughed as she set the whip cream bottle down on the table.

"So Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Can't handle a dare?"

"I don't want to do a dare. There's a difference." Santana rolled her eyes. Just then, the telephone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that Puck?" Tina asked. Puck shook his head as he leaned back on the couch.

"Nah, let the machine get it." The ringing kept on going as Santana thought of a grueling truth question that could possibly ruin Ashley and Puck's relationship. At that moment, the machine went off and the voice of someone familiar filled up the room.

"Hi Noah. It's me Rachel." Puck stiffened in his seat as everyone around him looked at his reaction. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home soon. We need to talk. I don't like the way we left things off. Bye." Everyone sat around; each blown away by the voicemail that was left. Rachel was coming back.

"So Ashley, how do you feel now that Rachel's coming back?"

* * *

**Long awaited chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just what happened to Rachel to make her call Puck. I hope you guys enjoy! And I just realized that the timing of this thing was totally off so Rachel's last menstrual cycle is changed to May 22, 2009 while instead of Nationals, they're doing Regionals. Following the show, I'm assuming that Nationals would've taken place during the last weeks of school or summertime, so let's just say they lost that year and are trying to come back for a vengeance, K? K. Changes have been made.  
**

**

* * *

**

For the next six weeks, Rachel did everything exactly as the doctor ordered. She took her prenatal vitamins religiously and gave herself ten hours of sleep every night. Even though she was taking care of herself physically, her emotional and mental states were still up in air. After the first visit with Dr. Barnes, Rachel contacted an adoption agency. They set her up with various appointments to meet with potential parents but she turned every single one of them down, seeing a minor flaw in each of them. Her social worker was caring and understanding to Rachel's situation but even he knew that she was stalling.

"Rachel, I know this is hard for you but you're going to have to make a decision. You can back out anytime, nothing is set in stone but we really need to have someone so we can get the paperwork done so that you can bless two people with the gift that they weren't able to conceive," her social worker, Dave, said on the telephone. Rachel nodded despite knowing that he couldn't see her. She just couldn't trust herself to speak without her voice breaking.

"I know this is hard for you but you're doing a good thing here. I'm here if you need to talk but I should let you get some sleep."

"Bye," Rachel said quickly. That's when she knew she wasn't going to be able to do this without letting Puck know what was going on. She couldn't just give away his children without having his consent. So she picked her phone back up and dialed the familiar number she knew by heart. The phone rang multiple times before she heard the familiar voice of Puck's mom on the answering machine. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hi Noah. It's me Rachel. I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home soon. We need to talk. I don't like the way we left things off. Bye." She hung up quickly cursing her voice for betraying her. She cried herself to sleep as she clutched her stomach tightly. Hours later, Rachel woke up to an agonizing pain on the side of her abdomen. She immediately shot up from the bed and sat up clutching her side tightly. It was then that she felt the stickiness in between her inner thighs. She grabbed the phone beside her bed and called down to the front lobby. It was still pretty early so Jo still had to be working.

"Hello! You've reached the front lobby of the Indigo Inn, what can I do for you?"

"Jo, it's me Rachel. Can you come up here? I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm losing them," she cried out. The pain was excruciating; it was worse than any cramp she ever had in her life. She laid back down on the bed and tried to control her breathing.

"Okay I'm on my way up Rachel. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." A couple seconds later, Jo reached Rachel's door and ran towards the troubled brunette. Her eyes widened when it wasn't blood that she saw but a clear liquid mixed with mere droplets of blood.

"I called your doctor; she knows what's going on. Let's get you to the hospital," Jo said trying her hardest to stay calm. Rachel just nodded afraid to say a word because the pain hurt too much. Rachel tried her hardest to get up with Jo's assistance but immediately sat back down and tightly closed her legs.

"I can't. I don't want them to come out," she said timidly. Jo nodded not knowing how the small girl in front of her must be feeling.

"Okay, Jake," Jo yelled out to the handyman who was in the hall fixing a flickering light. He walked over to Rachel's room casually before stopping after seeing sweat and pale color on Rachel's face.

"We need to get her to the emergency room and she can't get up," Jo explained. Jake nodded his head and walked over to Rachel lifting her up. Jo draped a clean blanket over Rachel to try to keep her warm and followed Jake down the stairs. After getting buckled in the car, Jake sped away from the inn and to the closest emergency room thanking god that traffic wasn't too bad.

"This is my entire fault," Rachel said through her sobs. Jo looked at her sadly as she brushed the hair from Rachel's sweaty face.

"It's not your fault sweetie. This can happen to anyone and we're not even sure you're miscarrying. Let's just wait to see what happens when we get there."

"How can you say that? It is my fault. I didn't want them and now they're being taken away from me."

"Shhh," Jo said running her fingers through Rachel's hair, "this is not some sort of punishment. You're going to be fine, the babies are going to be fine and everything will work out. I know that for a fact." Rachel just nodded while concentrating on her breathing.

"We're here," Jake said parking in front of the hospital entrance and running to the emergency room.

"I need a wheelchair. My coworker, Rachel Berry, is having a potential miscarriage. Her doctor, Dr. Barnes, has been notified and is supposed to be on her way." A nearby nurse came over to him pushing a wheel chair as the receptionist gathered Rachel's paper work together. Jake and the nurse made their way to the car and helped Rachel get on the wheel chair. They immediately pushed her into a room where she was transferred onto the bed and met with her doctor.

"Hi Rachel, it's Dr. Barnes. What seems to be the problem?" she asked while putting on her gloves.

"I woke up to this sharp pain and I felt this stickiness between my legs. It's worse than any cramp I've ever had before."

"Okay Rachel, I need you to lie back down so I can inspect you," Dr. Barnes said taking a seat on the stool and rolling over towards her. Rachel nodded and laid back down on the bed. Dr. Barnes spread Rachel's legs apart to reveal her cervix. She let out a sad sigh upon seeing that Rachel's cervix was in the process of dilating.

"Rachel you were always the early one huh," Dr. Barnes said trying to lighten the mood even though she knew it wasn't going to help.

"Always 15 minutes early to everywhere I have to be," Rachel said proudly ignoring the pain for a while. Dr. Barnes smiled at her sadly.

"So are your children apparently but instead of 15 minutes they've decided to come 17 weeks early. You're in labor." Rachel's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"They can't survive like this." Dr. Barnes shrugged.

"It depends on how well they've developed. There's a low survival rate of a baby being born this early and usually if they survive, there's a greater change your baby will be born with health risks. I'm going to start you terbutaline to buy us some time in the labor process and then inject corticosteroids called dexamethasone and betamethasone to help enhance your babies' lung and brain development." Rachel merely nodded; for the first time ever, she couldn't speak. She was just so scared.

"Okay, I want you to check her vitals. Make sure she's hydrated enough. Give her 10 mg of terbutaline and start her up on IV," Dr. Barnes called out to the nurse. The nurse came over to check out Rachel's vitals then she inserted an IV in Rachel's left hand. Right as the doctor was about to leave the room, Rachel called out.

"Wait Dr. Barnes!"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I want to be moved."

"I can manage that." Rachel shook her head.

"I want to be moved out of this hospital and to Lima. Start me on the drugs but if I do give birth I want it to be in Lima."

"Rachel that's incredibly risky."

"Dr. Barnes, please. I left home with no one knowing where I was going and that I was pregnant. I don't want to deprive the father of my children the opportunity to not witness their birth."

"Rachel it's not going to be an easy one to see and there's no way you can go in an airplane."

"But I need to go to Lima," Rachel protested.

"Rachel calm down," Jo said, "how about you give me his number. I'll book him and whoever else a flight and they can be here by tomorrow." Rachel nodded a little comforted as she wrote down Puck's cell and house number.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback and reviews from the previous chapter. It means a lot, let's keep this up :)**

* * *

"I don't have to answer that Lopez," Ashley said frowning in her seat. Santana smirked proudly after seeing the hurt, confused look on Puck's face. Sure, it saddened her that one of her best friends was suffering but it just further proved that he was still in love with Rachel and not Ashley.

"You might want to rethink your decision sweetie because even if you don't want to answer that, you're going to have to find something to do if you want to keep your man," she said pointing at Puck. Ashley looked at her boyfriend and scoffed.

"I have nothing to worry about," she said surely. Santana rolled her eyes and rested her head on Matt's shoulder to calm her down. He gave a comforting squeeze and a small kiss on the forehead because he knew how she felt. Puck was in his own world after hearing the message. All he could think about was her voice; the voice he thought he'd never hear again. He let go of Ashley's hand and walked over to the answering machine. Pressing play, he listened to the message one more time. Frowning, he immediately pressed the replay button and listened to it once more. His eyes were distant as he replayed it again and again. His eyes showed everything that he had been hiding for the past few months. The fake laughs, fake smiles, even the fake smirk. His eyes were rimmed red and the exhaustion and loss were ever so present.

"Still think you have nothing to worry about?" Santana asked. Ashley folder her arms across her chest and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can you just turn that thing off already? It's just Man Hands," she scoffed. Everyone in the tense living room, including Puck, looked at her crazily. Ashley just shrugged. "What? It's not like she cared enough about all of you to just up and leave like that." Quinn, who tried to be nice to Puck's girlfriend out of respect of their prior situation even though she hated the girl, shot up from her seat.

"Get the hell out right now," she yelled furious at Ashley's behavior and attitude. There was just so much she could take. Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze assuring her that he was with her. Ashley's brows furrowed in anger.

"This isn't your house. Who are you to tell me whether or not I'm allowed here? If I remember correctly, I'm his girlfriend. Isn't that right, baby mama?" she said smugly. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"For now," Quinn said, "and since you want to bring up the past, I used to live here so yes, I have more of a right to say that then you. Besides, it's not like Puck's stopping me from kicking you out." Ashley looked from Quinn to Puck who just shrugged while looking at the answer machine intently. The cast over gaze and frown on his face showed that he really didn't care about the situation unfolding in front of him.

"You're going to have to owe me big time for this one," she yelled storming out of the house and slamming the door.

"Good riddance," Brittany said after moments of silence. Everyone laughed softly, whether it was her intention or not, she cut the awkwardness in the room.

"Puck, you okay?" Tina asked worriedly. He shook his head and slid down to the floor resting his head against the table the machine sat on.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he retorted back. Tina nodded back at him not sure of what to say. Mike frowned at his friend for the tone he had with his girlfriend. "Shit sorry Tina. I just don't know."

"It's okay Puck. I know you're hurting and I know you don't like talking about it but we're all here for you," she said reassuringly. Puck nodded.

"C'mon guys, let's go to sleep. Don't stress about this tonight. A lot has happened," Kurt said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Puck finally gave in and walked over to his sleeping back. The rest of the glee members followed suit, setting up their sleeping bags for sleep. A lot of them were worried about the whole Puck and Rachel situation but they played it off as to not annoy Puck. They all knew he didn't like to talk about Rachel, so they didn't try to push him. Puck tossed and turned for a while until he gave up on sleep and just stared at the bare ceiling. The breathing of those asleep evened out and he was left alone in the darkness. He let out a deep breath slowly trying to ease the pain his heart was feeling. He shut his eyes tightly when he heard sleep bags rustling. He didn't want anyone to see how much it was bothering him. Moments passed and his eyes were still shut until he felt someone pushing him gently. He sat up and saw Mike, Matt and Finn standing over him.

"The fuck you want," Puck said trying to keep his hard exterior. Finn shook his head sadly and reached his hand out for Puck to grab. Puck took his hand and was pulled up to his feet. They walked over to the kitchen where Matt took out four shot glasses and mike pulled out the secret Tequila stash the boys kept.

"You're going to need this bro," Mike said. Puck acknowledged him with thanks and sat on a stool in between Matt and Finn. Mike stood in front of them and acted as bartender as he poured out the shots.

"Fuck, dude," Puck said after throwing his head back and taking in the golden liquid in one gulp. Finn, Matt and Mike followed suit shortly seeing that Puck wasn't waiting for them.

"You know what T said was true. Even though you hate it, if you need to talk we're here," Mike said. Puck nodded.

"I know dude but have I ever taken you up on your offer." Mike shrugged.

"Maybe it's time that you do," he said pouring another shot for the boys to take together.

"She fucking left and now she thinks she can just call me and say this shit and pretend like everything's fine when it's not. I don't want that fucking drama in my life; I was just getting my shit together," he said. Finn shook his head.

"Who do you think you're kidding Puck? We've all been bros since we were in diapers, well at least since I was in diapers," he said getting side tracked. Matt, Mike and Puck let out a easy laugh remembering the fact that Finn wasn't potty trained until the summer before first grade. It wasn't Carol's fault for him not being potty trained; everyone knew that she tried. He just couldn't do it.

"As I was saying, we know when you're fine or not and you haven't been fine. Don't kid yourself into believing that," he said. Puck shrugged.

"I was fine."

"No you were in denial," Matt said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm with Ashley now."

"Stop stringing her on. We all know that you still love Rachel and you're probably never going to stop until you see what's wrong," Finn said. Puck frowned because he knew it was the truth despite how hard he tried. Once they realized, they got through to him they dropped the subject. They stayed in the kitchen talking about the good times before girls and popularity. After their fourth shot, Mike closed the bottle and put it away.

"Dude, we have regionals tomorrow. I'm not trying to be hung-over," he explained. They laughed because it was all too true. While they were cleaning up, the phone began ringing.

"Who the hell calls at 2:30 in the morning?" Mike says obviously buzzing.

"You going to pick it up this time?" Matt said. Puck nodded and walked over to the phone. Letting out a deep breath, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Noah Puckerman."

"Who's asking," he said frustrated.

"My name is Joanne; I'm a friend of Rachel's," she said. Puck's stance stiffened. The boys looked at him from their seats in the kitchen. He put the phone on speaker so that they could hear instead of asking him to relay the message afterwards.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not my story to tell but Rachel's in the hospital. It's pretty bad." The rest of the glee members woke up slowly to the sound of the speaker phone. Who would've thought every one of them were light sleepers considering the fact that they didn't hear anything while Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn were drinking in the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Puck asked quickly.

"She's in Seattle. I can send you and whoever else wants to come tickets to fly out here by tomorrow morning. It's really critical and I think she'll need her family there with her. I know you guys didn't leave on good terms, but you're going to want to be here." Puck stared intently at the phone then looked at the rest of the glee kids. Everyone looked at Puck and signaled that they wanted to go by raising their hand.

"Book 15," he said, "I don't care how much it'll cost. I'm pay for it."

"It's okay, I've got it covered. The tickets will be at the airport. Your flight leaves at 7 AM. There will be cars there and I have a place for you to stay. I don't know how much you guys want to pass it's an open return date. I'll see you all soon."

"Okay thanks," Puck said hanging up the phone. Everyone looked at each other speechless at the fact that their friend was in the hospital.

"Who are the 4 extra tickets for?" Brittany asked counting everyone in the room repeatedly.

"Her dads, my mom, and Mr. Schue." Everyone nodded their heads as Puck picked up the phone and made the appropriate calls to the four adults.

"What about Regionals?" Kurt remembered.

"Fuck Regionals. We're going to get Berry back," Santana said. Kurt nodded his head and everyone slowly began packing.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this update took a while. Thanksgiving was hectic; I was hardly home. How was all of your Thanksgivings? I hope you ate a lot and spent time with your families. Now, here is the long awaited chapter of Puck and Rachel's reunion. :)**

* * *

Rachel's dads and his mother quickly arrived to his house after Puck called them with the news. The Berry's were hysterical. They had been so lost without Rachel and they were just so nervous to get to her and talk to her. They gathered the suitcases into the three cab vans that arrived and sped to the airport. The plane ride was tedious and filled with anxiety. Everyone was worried about Rachel and why she was in the hospital. They all knew that Rachel was extremely healthy and very active so they assumed that if she was in critical condition in the hospital, it was due to a trauma of some sort.

"Is there anything I can get you," the flight attendant asked. She had been making eyes at Puck the whole trip and he was getting annoyed of it. She had come over at least three times in a thirty minute time span asking him the same question.

"Does it look like I want something," he said exasperatedly and a little rudely. He received a glare from his mother that softened a bit when she looked at her son's eyes.

"He's not interested so back off," Santana said from her seat. The flight attendant gave Santana a fixed stare before apologizing and returning back to her designated area. Puck glanced over at Santana and nodded his head in appreciation. Santana gave him a small smile and cuddled up to Matt. Quinn sat beside Finn who was situated in front of Mr. and Mr. Berry with tears running down her face. She hated not knowing what was going on with her best friend.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay. This is Rachel we're talking about," Finn whispered soft comforting words to Quinn's ears. She nodded against his chest but it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. The rest of the plane ride passed on slowly as everyone's thoughts were about Rachel's unknown condition. The plane landed and everyone got out of their seats anxiously. Mrs. Puckerman placed her hand on Puck's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be alright. Just wait and see," she said reassuringly. Puck smiled at his mother but he still felt a tinge of nerves and worry. They made their way out of the plane and to the baggage claim where they met up with Jake, who was holding a sign with the words New Directions on it.

"You the guy that Jo sent?" Puck asked. Jake glared at Puck and gave him a single nod.

"Follow me," he said leading everyone to where the taxi vans were waiting for them. One van was designated for their luggage while the other two were split amongst the large group of 15.

"The cab will take your luggage to the inn you're staying at while the other two will take you straight to the hospital. I'm sure you all want to see Rachel. I'm going to the inn to make sure everything is where it needs to be. She's in the emergency room just ask for Rachel Berry," Jake said getting into the van filled with luggage. The group split into two separate groups and climbed into the vans. The vans quickly sped out of the airport and got on the road to go to the hospital. Puck, who was in the van with his mother, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Matt, Mike and Tina, sat in his seat and prayed for the first time since his father left. Quinn looked at him sympathetically.

"We're almost there Puck. We'll see her again and we'll bring her home," she said. Puck gave her a simple nod and looked out the window.

"We're here," the taxi driver called out. The cab stopped to a complete halt in front of a large hospital building. They got of the van and waited on the curb for the others to get out of the second van. Together, they walked into the emergency room. Seth and Alan Berry made their way to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're looking for Rachel Berry. She was admitted late last night?" The nurse searched for Rachel's information in the computer and shook her head.

"She was transferred to the fifth floor. Room 524." Mr. and Mr. Berry reported the new information to the group then gathered into two separate elevators.

"Why's she on the maternity ward?" Brittany asked, "Isn't that where Quinn had her baby?" Quinn and Puck shared a worried look between each other.

"She wouldn't do that," he said defiantly as if reading Quinn's mind. The elevator dinged at the fifth floor as they exited the small elevator each staring at one another. Mrs. Puckerman walked over to the reception area and asked to be directed to Rachel's room. The nurse sitting behind the desk gave Mrs. Puckerman the directions and told her that only five people could be there at a time.

"Rachel's dads, Mrs. Puckerman and Puck should go first," Mr. Schue said knowing how close Rachel was to Puck's mom. The rest of New Directions agreed settling into the waiting room while Rachel's dads, Mrs. Puckerman and Puck walked into Rachel's room. Rachel was lying in the hospital bed with IVs attached to her. She was crying into an older woman's shoulder as her hand was placed protectively around her swollen belly.

"Rachel, sweetie what's going on?" Alan asked. She looked down and wiped away the stray tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Puck looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"No!" he shouted.

"Noah…"

"What did you do?" he yelled out.

"Hey, calm your voice down. You don't even know what's going on," Jo said. Mrs. Puckerman walked over to her son and held his hand firmly in hers to try and calm him down. She gave Rachel a sympathetic smile to show that she understood. Mr. and Mr. Berry just looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"Daddy? Dad?" Her voice was so small as she called out to her fathers. It was completely opposite from her powerhouse voice when she was singing.

"How could you not tell us," Alan said.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me," she said playing with the thin blanket that was trying its best to keep her warm.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm deeply ashamed at your thinking. You made us worry for months about your wellbeing all because you were afraid to tell us you were pregnant? We would've been there for you," Seth said.

"I know. I'm so sorry." The two male Berry's shared a look before finally relaxing and walking towards their daughter.

"Don't you ever do that again and we'll be okay," Seth said. Rachel nodded as the tears started cascading their way down her cheeks.

"We should give these two some time," Mrs. Puckerman said. The other adults agreed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"You're pregnant," he said blankly. She nodded her head. "And you didn't think of telling me?" She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her stomach some more.

"How could you? After everything I went through with Quinn. What were going to do Rachel? Give up my baby without telling me!" he yelled. Rachel avoided his gaze afraid to answer his question. Puck let out a deep growl as his hand aimed for the wall in front of him. The loud boom from the hit frightened Rachel; she had never seen Puck so angry not even during Quinn's pregnancy.

"What I did was messed up but what you're doing? That's the most fucked up thing anyone can ever do," he said turning around to leave. She got of her bed despite being told to be on bed rest and quickly hobbled over to him.

"Noah please…" she said clinging onto his arm for dear life. She tried with all of her strength to keep him there.

"What do you have to say Berry? Nothing you can do or say is going to fix this. You're a bigger bitch than Quinn ever was." Puck knew he shouldn't have compared her to Quinn considering they were best friends but he was just so angry.

"You told me I meant nothing," she yelled back. Her voice was breaking with each word as her face scrunched up in tears.

"Don't you dare try to turn this all around on me? You tried to give away my kid!"

"Kids," Rachel corrected.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Twins? Two kids? You're telling me you were going to give away two of my kids and make them thing their dad never wanted them." Rachel flinched. She knew they were getting into foul territory now. A dad not wanting his kids reminded him too much of his own father and Rachel knew that.

"I'm not giving them up!" she yelled, "God knows I thought about it but I couldn't. Every potential couple I saw was flawed because they weren't you. They weren't Jewish enough. They weren't badass enough. The husband didn't have that ridiculous haircut you like so much," she took a pause to try and catch her breath because she was crying too much, "I didn't want to hurt you if I did give them up for adoption. I saw how torn up you were when you had to give up Beth."

"So you thought leaving and not even telling me was better."

"Yes, because as much as I didn't want to hurt you I couldn't sit around and chance you breaking my heart."

"So you broke mine instead. Well what do you know Rachel, it hurts all the same."

"You're the one who said you lied! You said you didn't love me that I was nothing more than someone to fulfill your needs!"

"And for that, you were going to take away my children." He turned away from her in attempt to leave the room but she grasped onto him tightly.

"Call the nurse," Rachel whispered as she bent down clutching her stomach. The color of her skin was starting to pale as sweat began building up on her forehead. Puck opened the door and yelled for a nurse to come.

* * *

**Uh-oh what's going to happen? Review please :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I was cramming for two weeks worth of finals and after that I just got in my car and I road tripped all the way to Tahoe with friends. I came back a few days ago to spend holidays with my family and now I am back to updating. Hopefully I can finish this story soon so I can finish all of my other stories before winter break ends but thank you guys for waiting. I hope you all have a fun and safe holiday vacation. **

* * *

Puck quickly helped Rachel back into the bed as nurses came rushing in quickly. They checked her vitals and felt around Rachel's abdomen for any tense spots. After a few minutes, one of the nurses imputed medication through Rachel's IV.

"This should calm you down for now but I want you to relax. I know that this may be hard for you," the nurse said to Rachel reassuringly. Rachel nodded taking in deep breaths to try to relax. The nurse gave Rachel a small smile before focusing her attention to Puck. "May I speak to you outside?" Puck nodded his head and followed the young nurse out the door.

"I'm assuming you're the father," she said. Puck folded his arms in front of him not liking her tone of voice.

"Well you know what they say when you assume you make an ass out of you and me," he said. The nurse scowled at him before rolling her eyes and replying.

"Are you?" Puck nodded. "Okay then, Rachel's in critical condition and she does not need to be stressed more than usual. We're trying to keep those babies in her as much as possible and by you going around yelling, it's not going to happen. If something like this happens again, I'm going to have to ask security to escort you out."

"Are we done here?" he asked annoyed. She nodded. He turned around and went back into Rachel's room closing the door behind him to shut the nosy nurse out.

"Look, I'm going to drop this just because I don't want anything to happen to the babies but don't think this is settled. We still need to talk about this."

"Thank you for understanding Noah."

"This is not for you. This is for my children," he said turning around and sitting at the far end of the room. He pulled out his iPod from his jean pocket and put on his earphones. Rachel looked at him sadly as she caressed her swollen stomach. Minutes later, Quinn walked into the room.

"Get out of here," Quinn whispered to Puck. Puck nodded and got out of his chair letting the two girls talk. Once the door was closed, Quinn immediately ran over to Rachel and captured her in her arms. On contact, Rachel started to break down. She tried to be strong but even with all of her training, she did not know how long she was going to be able to pull it off.

"I was so worried," Quinn said. She too had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Quinn let go of Rachel and sat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me Rach? You know I would've been there for you. I know more than anyone how it feels."

"I know, that's why I had to get away."

"I don't understand." Rachel let out a deep sigh as she wiped the tears furiously away from her face.

"You were pregnant with Noah's baby and you just gave her up. I know it still hurts you thinking about her. I didn't want to tell you about my pregnancy because I didn't want to remind you of everything that you've been through. You've gone through enough already." Quinn replied back by hitting Rachel gently in the arm.

"First of all, I wasn't pregnant with Noah's baby. I was pregnant with Puck's baby. There's a big difference between the guy that impregnated you and the one who impregnated me. He loves you Rachel."

"That's not what he said," Rachel said softly fiddling with the corner of the blanket provided for her. Quinn rose up her hand to signal Rachel to stop.

"Secondly, you're my best friend. I would be right there beside you even if you decided to jump out of an airplane. I love my daughter and yes it took Puck and I awhile to get over our loss but I know that she's in a better place, getting the best opportunities out there for her. I couldn't give her everything she wanted but I know that I not only gave her the best life I could, I also gave two people the life they never could have by themselves." Rachel nodded taking everything her friend said into consideration.

"Do you think I'm stupid for keeping the babies? I mean there are two. How can a 16 year old girl take care of two infants?" Quinn shook her head lightly before giving Rachel a reassuring smile.

"I don't think you're stupid. You're brave, much braver than I ever was. I know that you can be a good mom. You're Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry puts her all into everything," Quinn said with a smile, "and with me, your parents, Puck, his family and all of your friends, there's nothing these babies will do without." Rachel hugged Quinn tightly as she whispered thanks in her ear.

"I really needed to hear that Quinn."

"And give Puck some time, he'll eventually come around. He's been beating himself up since you left. Then when he got the phone call, he was in a state of panic. He's taking a lot in right now so don't take anything he says to heart."

"What would I do without you," Rachel said giggling. It was the first time she had laughed throughout the duration of her hospital stay.

"You probably wouldn't be able to survive," Quinn retorted back. Rachel rolled her eyes before laying back into the pillows.

"And to think, a year ago we were enemies."

"A year and three babies ago."

"Oh god," Rachel said laughing. Quinn joined in and the two friends sat and talked in comfort. While Quinn and Rachel were in the room talking, most of the glee kids were getting ready to leave. None of them knew how to process the fact that Rachel was pregnant.

"Wait, how will Quinn get back to the inn?" Finn asked.

"I can call a friend to come pick her up," Jo said. Finn nodded his head.

"Okay, so let's all say goodbye to Rachel before we leave," Mr. Schue said. The glee kids began to make their way to Rachel's room with the exception of Santana.

"Go ahead. I'll say goodbye to her later; I need to do something first." Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee kids nodded their heads knowing exactly what Santana was going to do. She turned on her heel and made her way out the door to the bench that Puck had been sitting on since Quinn told him to leave.

"How are you doing?" Santana asked taking the seat next to him.

"How do you think I feel San? She lied to me. It's just like baby gate all over again but at least I knew when Quinn was pregnant and I was there to help her." Santana shrugged.

"She was coming back. She was going to let you be a part of the pregnancy. I'm not saying that what she did wasn't messed up but she did have her reasons."

"Do you think those reasons matter to me?" he said furiously. Santana folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Do you think that by not being there while she was pregnant makes you like your precious daddy?" she retorted.

"Fuck off Lopez. Whatever happened to loyalty," Puck said avoiding her gaze. Santana's gaze softened.

"Look, I'm not telling you to go in there and tell her you love her. I'm not telling you to start a life with her but the both of you made a family together. You have to get along with her and forgive her because if you don't you'll end up losing her. Just because you weren't there doesn't make you your father, what you do from now on is what decides your fate." Santana sighed when Puck did nothing to respond.

"Do whatever you want. Sit here and sulk all day. I'm going to say bye to my friend Rachel. You might be one of my best friends Puck, but you're also in the wrong here." Santana got off the bench and made her way over o Rachel's room to say goodbye along with the others. They all stood around Rachel's bedside and tried to keep her mind at ease. After they left, Quinn and Rachel sat in comfortable silence watching RENT on the TV.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to go," Quinn said checking her watch, "visiting hours are almost over and I know someone doesn't like waiting outside." Rachel sat up in her bed trying to peak out the door.

"He's still here?" she asked. Quinn nodded.

"He's been waiting outside ever since I came in. He doesn't want to leave."

"Thank you for keeping me company."

"Anytime," Quinn said giving Rachel a tight squeeze.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you guys must hate me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I'm not going to give you excuses [even though, they're good excuses]. I just lost interest in Glee because of the way that season 2 is going but I read some fanfics and I got back into it. So my posts might not be frequent, but you will get a regular update now. **

* * *

"So I guess we should talk about what we're going to do next," Puck said digging his hands into his pocket as he stood awkwardly by the door. Rachel turned off the TV and motioned Puck to come sit in the chair that Quinn was previously occupying.

"Can we just not have another screaming match? I'm emotionally drained and I know what I did was really messed up but I wasn't going to give them up. Yes, I thought about it and almost did it but when I thought about you and Beth and everything with Quinn, I couldn't."

"I just want to know why you did it."

"You told me you didn't love me. What you said was really hurtful Noah; I didn't want to tie you down to me for eighteen years if you didn't love me." Puck ran his fingers through his small strip of hair and let out a deep sigh.

"What happened to us Rach? We were really good friends. Now I can't go into a room without feeling hurt at what you did."

"One night of rash decision making on both of our parts?" she offered. Puck chuckled; it was the first time he was able to laugh since he stepped foot in Seattle.

"We both did some messed up things to each other," he said seriously. Rachel nodded playing with the chipped nail on her thumb. She couldn't meet his eyes because every time she looked at them, she saw the pain she caused. "But I know that we have to move on from this to be good parents together so truce?" Rachel finally looked up at him to see him offering her a smile, not one of those smirks or fake smiles he'd give out, but a genuine smile that she's seen on rare occasions.

"Truce," she said smiling.

"Get some sleep. It's late and we've both had a long day," he said. She nodded as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Puck sat and watched as Rachel's eyes began to shut. The words Santana said had really sunk into him and even though he was still hurt with what Rachel was planning to do, he couldn't risk being mad at the mother of his children if it meant not being there for his children.

"We're going to get through this," he whispered before the exhaustion of the day overcame him. Puck awoke the next morning to a bunch of voices conversing. He slowly opened his eyes to see the members of New Directions surrounding Rachel as she talked animatedly.

"So what are you having?" Tina asked.

"A boy and a girl," she said resting her small hands against the swell of her stomach.

"Do you have any names yet?" Santana asked. Puck felt a small pull at his heart as he thought about his two children.

"No, I was actually waiting to come home to figure it out," she said looking at Puck. He sent her back a small smile as the rest of New Directions nodded knowingly.

"Hey, we're going to get something to eat in the cafeteria. We haven't eaten yet and you know how the guys are. Did you want anything?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head and looked over at Puck.

"You should go with them Noah. I know you haven't had anything to eat yet. Nothing's going to happen," she said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head as he slowly got up from the chair stretching as he did so. "I'll be back and I'll get you a cup of yogurt."

"Thanks." Once the group was a safe distance away from Rachel's room, Puck stopped Quinn in her tracks.

"What's going on in your mind Q," he asked.

"What makes you think I am planning something," she said slyly. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I know you; you wouldn't clear a whole room knowingly leaving Rachel unless you were planning something."

"Okay fine. It's just that Rachel's been going through this all by herself. With the babies due any minute, I was thinking we should plan a baby shower."

"Is that even possible? We're in a hospital," Brittany asked. Quinn shrugged.

"It's not like we're going to be partying it up in a hospital room. We're simply just going to congratulate her, show her we're there for her and bring her presents," Quinn said giddily.

"I actually like this plan," Santana said agreeing.

"Me too. We got to make sure that the babies come out stylish given Rachel and Puck's fashion sense," Kurt said. Puck looked at Kurt seriously.

"No child or should I say children of mine are going to be wearing those frilly jackets of yours," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure they're badass," he said.

"That's all I ask for." Puck smirked as the group in front of him started making plans for the pending baby shower.

As the group finalized the details, Rachel sat in the hospital room flipping the channels idly. Just then, Rachel heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Mrs. Puckerman asked sticking her head into the room. Rachel smiled as she sat up and motioned for her to come in.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman, are my dads with you?"

"Oh Jo took them around town to see the Space Needle. I told them I wanted to stay back and speak with you." Rachel looked down and began fiddling with her hands afraid of what Mrs. Puckerman was going to say.

"Before you start can I say something?" Rachel asked meeting Mrs. Puckerman's gaze as she nodded, "I know you must hate me." Mrs. Puckerman shook her head and rose her hand to signal Rachel to stop.

"Just stop right there, I do not hate you. Sure I'm hurt that you decided to run away but I know why you did it. I know all the things my son is capable of and unfortunately one of them is hurt." Rachel swallowed the lump forming in her throat before responding.

"It wasn't just him," she said softly.

"I know sweetie. Can I ask you a question?" Rachel nodded. "I know what Puck said to you about it not meaning anything to him and not loving you; do you love him?"

Rachel shrugged as she wiped the stray tear that fell. Mrs. Puckerman looked at the girl in front of her, whom she thought of as a daughter, sadly.

"It doesn't matter. He's just barely working on forgiving me. Loving me isn't in the stars for us."

"Did I ever tell you that I was your age when I had Noah?" Rachel shook her head as Mrs. Puckerman smiled at the memory.

"I had just turned 17 and Noah's father was the big man on campus. We were the power couple of the school, football captain and head cheerleader," she said fondly.

"Kind of like Finn and Quinn." Mrs. Puckerman nodded.

"He was ecstatic when I told him and it was then that I knew how much I loved him. I think, in a way, Noah has always longed to be that part of the father he knew."

"He never told me that story before."

"I don't think he's told anyone that. That's where his fantasy with Quinn came from but they never really loved each other as much as they loved other people."

"Yes, Quinn and Finn have an undeniable chemistry," she said, "but Mrs. Puckerman, not to be rude but why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Noah realized a long time ago that that dream with the head cheerleader was just that, a dream. I know he told you that he never loved you but I'm going to let you in on a secret. The first time you guys dated and you broke up with him he sulked for a whole month. No sex, no going out, he was like the perfect Jewish boy." Rachel looked down taking in what Mrs. Puckerman was telling her.

"I'm just telling you to think about what I said. Anyways I've got to go," she said getting up, "my son has been texting me this entire time and I think he's getting anxious not being in her with you."

"Where is he?"

"Not sure. Probably pacing around outside?" she said as she got up and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Get some rest okay sweetie?" Rachel nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman."

"I keep telling you Rachel, it's Jodie." Rachel smiled as Mrs. Puckerman waved goodbye to her and left the room.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I know I said I was going to be updating regularly but life happened but things have started to slow down. I'm still trying to balance out my full time job with my full time school so sometimes the posts won't be regular but I promise no more month breaks.**

* * *

Rachel sighed deeply as she flipped through the TV channels. She was never one for watching TV but it seemed like the only thing she had energy for these days. The doctors were keeping her under close care but she was so sick and tired of being in the confines of her bedroom. Her fathers hadn't stopped by and she was overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt, what if they were disappointed in her? None of the glee kids ever came back after their trip to the cafeteria the other day; Puck just came in, said something about Kurt having a fashion meltdown and sat down on the chair nonchalantly. Although he had forgiven her, he was still quiet and guarded around her. She looked to the side and let out a small smile at Puck who was fixated on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. He looked up, smiled and put his phone away securely in his back pocket.

"Nothing, I was just taking care of some leftover business I have in Lima."

"I'm sorry I dragged you and everyone out here." Puck scowled and brought his hand under her chin lifting it up so they were eye to eye.

"Hey, there's nothing I would rather do than be here for you and our kids." Rachel smiled and caressed the huge baby bump with her free hand.

"Our kids… So have you thought of any names?" she asked excitedly. Puck's face lit up at the mention of names.

"But I must warn you, I am not naming my children after some preferred alcoholic beverage." Puck rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So Quinn told you about that huh?" Rachel nodded.

"Jackie Daniels?" He shrugged nonchalantly as he smiled at Rachel.

"I want strong Jewish names," he said hesitating, "I couldn't have that with Quinn 'cause obviously…"

"I think that's a great idea," she said wincing before shutting her eyes tightly and doubling over in pain.

"What wrong?" Puck asked worriedly. Rachel said nothing and instead grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her belly where she was feeling the sensation.

"They're kicking?" he said smiling genuinely at her. Rachel nodded.

"They're more rambunctious today than usual. I think it's the addition of meat to their diet." He looked at her for a moment amused before resting his hand on top of her giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Meat?"

"Yes," she said seriously, "You and your carnivorous ways. I spent 5 and a half months raising these babies vegan. Then, they sent me here and I almost had to kill a nurse to get me a stinking cheeseburger.

"All types of crazy." She smacked his arm gently. It was the first time in a while that they started talking like before.

"I like the name Jonah for a boy." Rachel smiled.

"That was he can be reminded of the two women that have helped his mother." Rachel nodded. Jo was terrific to Rachel for the duration of her stay in Seattle and she couldn't fathom having to go through this experience without her. Jodie Puckerman was always a mother figure to Rachel. Ever since she was young and had to sleepover at Puck's because her daddies were always gone, she was always there for her.

"I love that idea."

"And for a girl, I've always liked the name Caroline. After all, that is our song," he said.

"Caroline and Jonah Puckerman." He looked at her as he choked back his own tears.

"M-my last name?" he asked.

"I know we didn't discuss it, but I figured that after everything I've done to –"

"Hey stop. I've forgiven you, what's done is done. We're not going to be able to move forward if we keep bringing up the past."

"Thank you for reassuring me Noah." They stared at one another; the feelings resurfacing once more. Before either of them could make the move, the door burse open as a rush of people made their way into Rachel's room.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

"Is this all for me?" Rachel asked smiling as the tears made their way to the surface.

"No, it's for the other pregnant girl in this room, congrats Quinn," Santana said sarcastically. Quinn glared at her before rolling her eyes.

"Hey watch it Satan or else we'll have to change our mind," Puck said.

"Change our mind about what?" Puck looked at Rachel before replying.

"Boy or girl?" The both shared a look before laughing.

"Boy," the both said in unison. Everyone just looked at them in wonderment.

"Okay what are you two freaks talking about?" Santana asked.

"Calm down Satan, you wouldn't want your godson to know that you call their parents freaks, would you?"

"G-god son?" Rachel and Puck nodded.

"I'd love to!" she squealed rushing over and gathering Puck and Rachel in a huge hug. Everyone laughed at the image in front of them. Never have they seen Santana that happy in their entire life.

"What about the other one?" Tina asked. Rachel smiled and looked at Puck before nodding like they had previously.

"Do I even have to ask you Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn laughed and nodded before going in and joining in the hug.

"Hey why didn't I get the girl?" Santana asked.

"I don't want you to corrupt my baby girl like how you've corrupted Rachel," Puck said. Everyone in the room laughed as Santana winked at the blushing girl.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Alan Berry said. Everyone else laughed while the rest of the adults nodded their heads.

"Do you guys want to know their names?" Puck asked. Everyone nodded. "There are reasons for why we chose this name so -"

"What are you waiting for Noah?" his mother said aggressively. Everyone laughed. Leave it to Jodie Puckerman to be more excited about the names than what Puck had to say.

"For the boy, Jonah Puckerman that way he can be reminded of the two women who helped his mother. One when she was 17 and pregnant scared in a new city, and the other a woman who has taken care of her since she was a small child," Rachel said. Both woman smiled at her both almost close to tears.

"For the girl, Caroline because you know, Sweet Caroline will always be our song," Puck said.

"It's perfect," Mr. Schue said.

"Okay, which one do you want first, cake or presents?" Brittany asked.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Of course she wants the presents," Matt said laughing. Rachel shushed him.

"Matt as insulting as that was, I would love to have the presents first," Rachel replied. Everyone laughed.

"Aw Rachel, you know I was just kidding."

"You better be, god dad."

"Really?" She nodded smiling and holding her arms open for him. He came over and gave her a big hug while he was laughing.

"Thanks Rach! I swear to keep Santana in line," he said. Everyone chuckled while Santana smacked him in the arm.

"Does that make me god dad #2? Finn asked shyly.

"No shit dumbass." Finn broke out in his goofy grin as he followed in suit to what Matt did.

"Watch your language Noah," Rachel and his mother scolded. The rest of the baby shower went by quickly as Rachel tore open all the presents that they bought. The girls and Kurt were in charge of buying the baby clothes while the boys bought the toys.

"So this is why you guys didn't come back after the cafeteria yesterday," Rachel said. Kurt nodded.

"We have to spoil our babies after all," he said.

"Did you hear that babies," Rachel said putting her hands over her belly, "You guys have the best family in the world."

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
